Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemical cleaning systems. More particularly, the invention relates to novel corrosion and copper plating inhibiting compositions which are useful in chemical cleaning systems and the method of use thereof in such systems.
Steam generation plants, and the various subsystems therein, such as condensers, heat exchangers, boilers and the like, are normally cleaned using chemical cleaning compositions comprising strong acid solutions, such as aqueous hydrochloric acid, chelants, sulfuric acid, hydroxyacetic-formic acid and the like.